Borroso
by Mitsukuri.Ryoko
Summary: Porque, al principio, él sólo era una sombra.
1. La sombra

**Título: **Borroso.

**Summary:** Porque, al principio, él sólo era una sombra.

**Notas:** AU. Un poquito de AmeCan, curiosamente no incestuoso. Cosas raras.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, etc., etc., etc. Ustedes saben cómo sigue.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La sombra.**

Al principio comenzó siendo una sombra, una simple sombra. No estaba muy seguro de en qué minuto había cobrado conciencia de sí mismo; pero fue mucho antes de poseer un cuerpo físico. Era capaz de sentir el viento y la lluvia traspasándole como si no existiera, el sol entibiando hasta la fibra más interna de su etéreo ser. Desde que abrió los ojos había sido así, y le agradaba. Ese mundo en el que estaba era muy agradable. Correr por las praderas bajo el límpido cielo azul del verano, saltar sobre las montañas de hojas secas del otoño, rodar sobre la fresca nieve del invierno, dormir arrullado por el canto de las aves en la primavera. Ningún día era igual al otro. Siempre había algo nuevo que aprender, que vivir. Esas vastas tierras en las que nació, maravillándole a cada instante con su belleza.

Pero estaba solo.

La soledad no había sido un problema los primeros días, los primeros meses, los primeros años. Aunque tarde o temprano terminaría siéndolo, él no sabía siquiera de su existencia. No sabía el significado de estar solo, ocupado como estaba en disfrutar cada segundo de aquella indómita naturaleza. Por eso, cuando sintió su violenta cuchillada, fue un doloroso golpe que le hizo caer de rodillas sobre la hierba. Él no era el único que habitaba esas tierras. De tanto correr, saltar, rodar y dormir, había llegado a una pequeña aldea. Vio a las personas, cómo conversaban, cómo reían. Y, en vez de asustarse, la sensación de vacío que azotó su cuerpo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir su efímera felicidad. La soledad le invadió con todo su peso, haciéndole sentir pequeño y miserable, abandonado en un lugar demasiado grande y demasiado solitario. No, era incluso peor que eso. Porque estaban esas personas, pero no repararon en su presencia cuando él pasó entre ellos. Nadie le saludó, o le dirigió tan siquiera una palabra. Hasta un insulto hubiera servido, pero no. Nada.

Entonces comenzó el deseo.

Deseó dejar de ser sólo una sombra. Ya no quería ser un ente invisible a las personas. Ya no quería asomarse a los ríos y lagunas para observar el reflejo de los árboles y el cielo. Quería ver su propio reflejo, quería verse, quería poder tocar su rostro y saber que realmente estaba allí. Dudó de su propia existencia. Dudó que esos pensamientos fueran suyos. Pero el deseo fue más fuerte que la duda, así que empezó a moverse. A buscar un cuerpo.

Pasó el tiempo sin que él mismo fuera consciente de ello. Se preguntó si estaría bien hacer eso, apoderarse de un cuerpo. Una parte de su mente le decía que sí, que él merecía tener lo que tenían los otros, que no era justo que a él se le hubiese negado el derecho a tener uno. La otra parte de su mente sólo callaba.

Hasta que lo vio, y en algún punto de lo que debería haber sido su pecho, algo dio un salto. Era él, definitivamente tenía que ser él. No había más motivos para tal elección que el quemante anhelo de poseerlo. Después de años envidiando los rostros y las manos de los humanos, había encontrado al que quería que fuera su cuerpo. Lástima que ya estuviese ocupado, pensó, porque realmente le gustaba. ¿Habría algún método para tener ese cuerpo sin acabar con el espíritu, o lo que fuera que hacía que las personas se movieran? No lo sabía, pero ¡oh, cómo deseaba saberlo!

Porque muy grande sería su deseo, pero él… él no era eso que las personas llamaban "asesino".

Sin embargo, una noche su anhelo pudo más que él mismo. Casi sin planificarlo, entró a la aldea, atravesándola con la mayor rapidez de la que fue capaz, y se deslizó en la habitación del chico. Algo se sentía terriblemente mal en ese acto, como una intrusión en un lugar que jamás le pertenecería, lo que hizo que se detuviera en seco apenas traspasó las paredes. ¿Sería lo correcto continuar? Estremeciéndose, avanzó un poco, moviéndose cada vez más lento y cuidadoso. Sabía que era inútil, que nadie le vería; pero no podía evitarlo. Miró su rostro dormido, suspirando ante semejante osadía. ¿Acaso merecía su cuerpo más de lo que ese niño lo merece? Una pregunta sin respuesta.

Se inclinó, juntando los que suponía eran sus labios contra los de ese joven, envolviendo sus manos con la vaporosa esencia que le conformaba, escuchando con cuidado los acompasados latidos de ese corazón. Cálido… ese chico era realmente muy cálido. No quería separarse. Quería sentir esos latidos en su propio ser. Su tibio hálito. Aquel sol que le calentaba por dentro.

De pronto, todo se torció. Un extraño hormigueo comenzó a hacerse presente. Primero fue en las yemas de sus dedos, pero fue extendiéndose hacia arriba, aumentando progresivamente su velocidad. Se apartó, asustado, pero esa desconocida sensación persistió, alcanzando cada uno de sus rincones. Si hubiese tenido voz, habría gritado en ese instante. Pero había estado tanto tiempo en silencio que incluso sospechaba que no podía hablar; por eso se quedó quieto, contemplando la luz que ahora irradiaba desde su figura. Huyó de la casa, aún sintiendo ese cosquilleo que le removía las entrañas, rogando porque no se tratara de algún castigo. Huyó, veloz, más veloz que cualquier humano, pese a que la oscuridad de la noche y la amenaza de tormenta que traían las nubes no le dejaban ver nada.

Sólo cuando la lluvia empezó a caer fue que se detuvo, súbitamente sorprendido… con algunas traviesas gotas de agua que resbalaron por sobre él en vez de atravesarlo.

* * *

_Hi! Estrenando nueva historia, ¡mi primer multichapter como tal! ¡Qué emoción! (?)_

_Esta historia ya está terminada, así que iré actualizando semana a semana para asuntos de suspenso (?) y, principalmente, para alcanzar a revisarla mejor y corregir detalles. Aunque siempre pueden ustedes ayudarme en eso~_

_Por cierto, probablemente éste sea el capítulo más largo de mi historia; los otros se centran más en una única cosa. De hecho, ningún capítulo supera las mil palabras, ni siquiera éste xD Espero que no les quede con gusto a poco..._

_Esop :) Ja ne!_


	2. El oso

_...Y bien. La idea era subir esto el martes, pero, como ese día tengo una prueba bien fea, seguro se me olvida hacerlo. Así que subo hoy el segundo capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El oso**

La mañana le encontró acurrucado en medio de un campo de hierba oso. Aquella extraña sensación de la noche pasada había desaparecido, aunque se sentía algo pesado. Se levantó, desperezándose un poco y dejando que el sol le llenara. Había algo extraño: el sol no le estaba abrigando como antes. A lo mejor era eso del invierno, quién sabe.

Entonces fue cuando le vio. Enfrente de sí, unos ojos negros estaban escrutándole, semiocultos tras los altos tallos. Se quedó inmóvil, hipnotizado por esa penetrante mirada. Eran dos espejos negros, brillantes, insondables. Era imposible no sentirse fascinado por ellos. La criatura parpadeó antes de hablar.

— ¿Quién eres?

Era una voz grave, algo rasposa, pero que no sonaba amenazante. Era más bien, una voz salvaje. Una voz que sonaba como a bosque, como a río de aguas agitadas. Confundido, miró hacia atrás. No había nadie más en ese sitio; sólo el dueño de las orbes oscuras y él mismo.

— ¿Estás… hablándome a mí?

Se asustó cuando escuchó su propia voz, un susurro gastado, como si viniera de muy lejos. Era la primera vez que se oía hablar, y se sintió torpe a causa de su mala pronunciación, tan diferente al resto de las personas, tan diferente incluso al sonido tranquilizador de la de su interlocutor. Se acercó con cuidado a las plantas, descubriendo que quien le había hablado no era más ni menos que un osezno blanco. Le chocó un poco, pues los pocos osos que había conseguido ver en esa región tenían un pelaje castaño rojizo, o derechamente negro. No ese tono níveo, con zonas aquí y allá suavemente doradas por el sol. No esos ojos llenos de sabiduría oculta. No esa voz hablando en la lengua de los humanos.

— Sí, a ti— respondió entonces, ladeando un poco la cabeza— ¿Quién eres?

Dudó. ¿Que quién era? Nunca lo había conseguido aclarar. Era sólo un ser libre que vagaba en esas tierras. No era más que una sombra. Una esencia. Explicarle eso a un oso no tenía mucho sentido. Él era este lugar. ¿Cómo llamaban las personas a este lugar?

— Kanata— murmuró temeroso. ¿Qué más podría haberle dicho? No lo sabía.

— Ya veo. En ese caso, soy Kermodei.

El oso se sentó, levantando su hocico hacia el cielo. El chico le imitó. Estaba de un azul celeste profundo, límpido, casi sin nubes surcando su calma.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "en ese caso"?— preguntó, casi como si pensara en voz alta.

— Me diste el nombre de estas tierras. Te di el nombre de mi raza.

— Oh.

Así que esa respuesta no era lo que aquel misterioso animal quería. Un nombre… ¿Algo así como los que tenían aquellos humanos? ¿Qué nombre podría tener él? Hizo memorias, las aldeas, las conversaciones. Nombres de barcos, de negocios familiares, de niños siendo llamados por sus madres para ir a cenar.

— La verdad, eres el primero en preguntarme si tengo un nombre… y no, no lo tengo. Pero necesito uno, ¿verdad?

— Las personas suelen llamarse por sus nombres, sí.

— ¿Qué te parece "Matthew Williams"?— aventuró, solo por decir algo.

— Suena bonito— comentó brevemente— Kumajirou.

No supo si fue su imaginación, pero le dio la impresión que sonreía. Bah, qué tonto. Los osos no podían sonreír, ¿verdad?

— Nunca había escuchado un nombre así.

— Significa "oso blanco"; no le des tantas vueltas.

Una sensación extraña se asentó en él. ¿Era eso lo que los humanos llamaban felicidad? Porque, por apenas unos segundos, había podido percibir el mismo cosquilleo de la noche anterior, cuando lo del beso. Ese chico era felicidad. Si hubiese servido de algo sonreír, lo habría hecho. Sin embargo, se conformó con recargarse sobre la espalda del oso, rodeándolo con sus brazos y apretando su mejilla contra el espeso pelaje de su cuello.

— Eres cálido— agregó, riendo un poco ante semejante estupidez que había dicho.

— Tú también lo eres. Aunque de una forma diferente a los humanos.

— ¿Eso crees?

— No lo creo. Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando el suave rumor del viento, de las hierbas oso meciéndose; sintiendo el aroma a tierra húmeda y flores; sintiendo la luz del sol bañándoles. Sólo entonces, Matthew se convenció que realmente estaba vivo.

* * *

_Y... fin, por ahora. La cosa avanza lentito, tanto que hasta a mí me enoja un poco xD_

_Un poco de datos extra totalmente innecesarios~_

_*Kanata es una palabra iroquesa, de donde se cree provino el nombre de Canadá. Kermodei, en tanto, proviene de Ursus americanus kermodei, nombre científico de una subespecie del oso negro que habita la Columbia Británica. Por un asunto de genes recesivos, estos "osos negros" son, en realidad, blancos (ah, las paradojas de la vida). Los osos kermode son también llamados osos espíritu y forman parte de la mitología del lugar._

_*Cuando mencioné a los barcos, no fue porque sí. El barco de John Cabot (un explorador italiano que descubrió parte del territorio norteamericano, siendo el primer europeo en llegar allí después del asunto "vikingos") se llamaba Matthew._

_Ahora me retiro *hace una reverencia*_


	3. El cuerpo

_Al final, como que he decidido actualizar los lunes... que es el único día que me entero que existe cuando estoy de vacaciones xD_

_Pueden tomar este capítulo como un regalito de Nochebuena... o no, eso ya depende de ustedes. Here we go!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El cuerpo**

— No entres— susurró el oso.

Habían comenzado a viajar juntos, casi como un acuerdo tácito contra la soledad. Matthew no sabía si su acompañante era un espíritu o un animal, nunca se lo dejó en claro, pero el caso es que le veía y hablaba con él. Era un ser amable, y eso para Matthew significaba mucho más de lo que había esperado. En ese instante, sin embargo, sus palabras le confundieron. Estaban a las afueras de una de las aldeas, y a él le gustaba hundirse de vez en cuando en el suave bullicio de la gente trabajando y conversando, a pesar de saber que no pertenecía a ese mundo. A pesar de conocer su obsesivo, insano deseo. ¿Por qué…?

— ¿Por qué no debería entrar?

— La gente va a asustarse— replicó con ese tono sencillo, casi paternal, como regañándole sin regañarlo— Creerán que eres un fantasma.

— Ellos no pueden ver-

— Oh, claro que pueden verte. Como una silueta translúcida, pero pueden verte. Y eso es peor a que fueras un ser enteramente macizo.

Una sensación indefinible, entre el estupor y el miedo, se asentó en su pecho y garganta cuando escuchó aquello. ¿Verle? ¿Es que acaso se estaba materializando? ¿Es que acaso… iba a tener un cuerpo? Después de todo ese tiempo, ¿su deseo se haría realidad? Miró a todos lados, buscando desesperadamente alguna evidencia que confirmara lo dicho por el osezno.

— Tus manos— dijo al aire, sin entender a qué venía tanto revuelo.

El chico entendió, sintiéndose súbitamente torpe. Extendió sus brazos al frente… y pudo verlas. ¡Los contornos borrosos de unas manos! ¡Manos! Y los brazos, ¡oh, los brazos! Vestidos con una holgada prenda celeste. Su rostro. ¿Tendría rostro? Llevó las manos hacia arriba. ¡Suave, era suave! ¡Había algo sólido ahí, blando! Necesitaba verse. Se volvió hacia Kumajirou en un acto casi involuntario, sumergiéndose en su negra mirada. Ahí, pequeñito, estaba el reflejo de un niño de no más de doce años. ¡Qué hermoso, qué… irreal! Se acercó más, fascinado por la figura, el cabello rubio oscuro y su boca abierta en una perfecta "o". ¿Ése era él? Era incapaz de creerlo.

— ¡Kumajirou, soy yo!

— Sí.

— Oh, es tan inesperado. ¿Desde cuándo estoy así?

— Desde que te encontré. Aunque en ese tiempo estabas más borroso.

Matthew no escuchó más. Giraba sobre sí mismo, reía, se echaba a correr con los brazos extendidos. Nunca antes se había sentido con tanta energía. ¡Un cuerpo, un cuerpo! ¡Iba a tener un cuerpo!

Regresó hacia Kumajirou, tomándole la cabeza para verse una vez más. Los ojos azul cielo le devolvieron la mirada. Pero… algo fallaba ahí. Ese rostro se le hacía demasiado familiar. ¿Dónde le había visto? ¿Dónde, aquella sonrisa traviesa? ¿Dónde, las mejillas sonrosadas y rellenas?

La realidad le golpeó unos segundos después.

* * *

— Necesito ir— le pidió nuevamente a su compañero.

— Te digo que no es buena idea. Ellos-

— ¡Por favor!

Kumajirou giró su cabeza, cortando el contacto visual. Matthew empezó a temblar. Le daba la impresión que en cualquier momento iba a desaparecer, por eso sentía la eterna necesidad de mirar a los ojos de Kumajirou, buscarse en esos negros espejuelos. Su vida se había llenado de sobresaltos similares. Todas las mañanas debía seguir una rutina que comenzaba con sus manos recorriendo temerosas su cuerpo, y terminaba en la contemplación de su imagen, fuera en los arroyos y lagunas, fuera en los oscuros orbes del osezno. Una rutina que repetía varias veces al día, y que llenaba su ser de alivio cada vez que la completaba. Había cogido la manía de hundir los dedos en su cabello, de enrollarlo un poco con el dedo índice, de llevarse la diestra a los labios para tocarlos ligeramente con las yemas. Kumajirou gruñía cada vez que le veía en tales quehaceres, y desviaba la mirada o cerraba los ojos. Sin embargo, y con el pasar de los días, otro asunto había cobrado vital importancia. Asunto en que su compañero de viaje tampoco quería ceder.

— No me importa así sea de noche, cuando no haya nadie despierto. ¡Pero déjame ir a esa casa! ¡Debo verle!

Un suspiro, un zarpazo contra su mejilla.

— Obstinado.

— Gracias.

* * *

Así, dos semanas después que cayera en cuenta que no era más un ser invisible, Matthew ingresó a la aldea donde le había conocido. Recordó la inquietud que había sentido la primera vez que se infiltró en aquella casa, cuando todos dormían y él era un invitado no deseado. Ahora sería peor. Ahora sí que corría el riesgo de ser descubierto. Sus movimientos ahora sí afectaban su entorno. Ya no era más aquel ser que podía atravesar cualquier superficie que tenía enfrente. Se había convertido en un ente más humano, translúcido, pero humano. Y eso le aterraba.

Tal y como la vez anterior, el pequeño estaba arropado en su cama, durmiendo con una expresión dulce en el rostro. ¿Así se vería él mismo cuando dormía? Tal vez, supuso, y se inclinó sobre el chico. Todo parecía estar bien. Su respiración era acompasada, y sus latidos tranquilos. Matthew sintió que todos sus miedos se esfumaban ante aquello. No le había pasado nada a ese niño. Seguía vivo. Y él, él estaba recuperando aquello que siempre debió haber tenido: un cuerpo.

Sonrió antes de alejarse de allí a paso lento.

* * *

_Y... ¡corten! :D_

_Espero, como siempre, que haya sido de su agrado. Esta parte fue editada tantas veces que por poco causa que el fic se quedara estancado... pero finalmente me siento "satisfecha" con el resultado. En fin. ¡Cuídense y pasen lindas fiestas!_


	4. La negación

**Capítulo 4: La negación**

— Estás cambiando.

Matthew hizo un gesto sorprendido— no, mejor dicho, aterrado— ante el comentario, corriendo inmediatamente hacia un charco que la última lluvia había dejado sobre el empedrado. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo que antes, y había empezado a ondulársele un poco. El travieso remolino que le desordenaba el flequillo a su derecha parecía haberse desplazado progresivamente hacia el centro, dejando un mechón rebelde que ahora caía hacia adelante producto de su propia longitud. Sus ojos, antes azules, estaban tomando poco a poco una suave tonalidad violeta, dándoles un aspecto soñador e irreal.

Matthew repasó su reflejo una y otra vez, tocó su rostro, frunció el ceño. Ahora era mucho más "material" que antes. Cada vez estaba más lejos de la invisibilidad que había tenido inicialmente. Al menos, ya no veía tan claramente el paisaje justo detrás suyo cuando se observaba en el agua. Sin embargo…

— No sé de qué hablas.

Matthew era incapaz de ver esos cambios.

Quizás el miedo, quizás la obsesión, le habían evitado notar cada uno de esos detalles que le alejaban de la figura de aquel que anhelaba. Él no quería cambiar. Él había escogido a ese chico por algo. Por su apariencia, por su aspecto alegre, por su sonrisa traviesa. Cambiar no estaba en sus planes. Era incapaz de aceptarlo.

Ante eso, Kumajirou sólo negaba con la cabeza y le daba la espalda.

* * *

_Una actualización cortita este día, ¡el último del año! Dando los primeros atisbos de problemas~_

_Sin mucho más que decir (ya que ando con ganas de spoilear y eso no debe hacerse ouo) me despido. ¡Feliz año nuevo!_


	5. Los espíritus

**Capítulo 5: Los espíritus**

Tres meses. Tres meses y nadie habría sido capaz de decir que Matthew no era un niño, ni un humano. Había adquirido una apariencia única, una solidez envidiable, y corría por las praderas como cualquier chico de su edad habría hecho bajo ese radiante sol. A veces entraba en los pequeños pueblos que encontraba y algunas personas le dedicaban una sonrisa, un saludo. A veces, también, los chiquillos del pueblo le pedían que se uniera a sus juegos, y él aceptaba emocionado, pasándose toda la tarde persiguiéndolos o escondiéndose.

Inevitablemente, sin embargo, sus pies, acostumbrados a seguir las mismas rutas, le llevaron a la aldea del muchacho de quien había tomado inicialmente su forma. Se preguntó cómo estaría, si el joven que cuidaba de él le confundiría con su gemelo. Rió por lo bajo ante su ocurrencia, nervioso. ¿Sería posible aquello? ¿Ser acogido en una familia humana? Sus pasos, sigilosos, le acercaban más y más a la vivienda mientras se preguntaba aquello. Sería raro, pensó, sobre todo porque había ciertas cosas que le diferenciaban de las personas todavía. El poder vivir sin necesidad de alimentarse, por ejemplo.

— Prueba una vez la comida de los humanos y la necesitarás siempre. Como ellos— dijo Kumajirou, adivinando el curso de sus pensamientos.

— N-No me refería a…

— Quieres vivir una vida de humanos, lo entiendo. Ve. No seré yo quien te detenga.

— ¡Kumajirou!

El oso le miró, y había cierta tristeza en su mirada que Matthew no era capaz de entender. Los sentimientos de su compañero nunca habían pasado del cansancio y del sueño. Su tono de voz neutral no daba a entender emoción alguna. ¿Por qué, entonces, parecía como si fuese a llorar? ¿Es que acaso los osos que hablan pueden llorar?

— Está bien, en serio. A nadie le gusta ser un espíritu por siempre.

— Pero…— el chico sintió que debía decir algo, pero no sabía qué sería lo más adecuado.

— ¿Sabes? He visto eso una y mil veces. Osos espíritu probando la comida del mundo terrenal, involucrándose con seres terrenales. No volvieron a hablar nunca más. Se convirtieron en osos terrenales y olvidaron su pasado como espíritus.

— Yo no voy a hacer eso.

El osezno bajó un poco los párpados, en un gesto de "no te creo". Luego se dio la vuelta, alejándose a paso lento de Matthew. No quería volver a ver la misma historia repitiéndose ante sus ojos. Esos osos maravillándose por haber adquirido un cuerpo físico, por poder interactuar con el medio, sin importarles que fueran perdiendo la voz. Había visto los primeros signos en ese niño cuando lo sorprendía admirando su reflejo por horas, pero no había querido aceptar el que pudiera sucederle lo mismo. Ahora sufriría las consecuencias por no haberse ido cuando aún le era indiferente su existencia.

Por eso se extrañó cuando vio, enfrente suyo, dos pies con sus respectivas piernas bloqueándole el paso, y unas manos le alzaron del suelo para acercarlo al cálido pecho.

— Si voy a vivir entre humanos, será siendo un espíritu. No abandonaría eso por nada del mundo.

* * *

_Un capítulo un poco más largo, pero igualmente "casi-neutral" en cuanto al desarrollo del drama central. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no tenga su importancia a futuro... en fin. ¡Primera actualización del 2013! Sean todos muy felices (?) *amaneció de humor extraño*_

_Ja ne~_


	6. La realidad

_Uff! Llevo un tiempo queriendo llegar a este capítulo... por más cruel que eso pueda sonar (?)  
Supongo que el título es suficiente para daros una idea..._

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La realidad**

Supo que algo malo estaba pasando, cuando vio la botella de ron abierta y medio vacía, el vaso sujeto por unos dedos temblorosos y la cabeza de ese hombre joven hundida entre los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

Matthew le recordaba vagamente en sus visitas anteriores, cuando espiaba a la distancia el bello rostro de ese niño suspirando por el deseo de ser él. Era el joven que le cuidaba, una persona que probablemente había alcanzado la mayoría de edad hace muy poco. Un hombre rubio que parecía no tener nada en común con el chico al que él admiraba. Un hombre que ahora se veía cansado y abatido.

— Está dormido— dijo Kumajirou en voz baja— Tal vez por el alcohol, da la impresión de ser alguien poco resistente.

El otro asintió, dejando a Kumajirou en el suelo y empinándose un poco más para tratar de abrir la ventana. No le resultó muy difícil; habían olvidado echarle el seguro. Levantó el marco de madera con una mano, y Kumajirou aprovechó para trepar por el muro y meterse a través de la abertura. Un tanto sorprendido, Matthew sonrió antes de apoyar su pie en el estrecho resquicio de los ladrillos para imitar a su compañero e ingresar a la casa.

— Algo malo está pasando aquí— susurró el osezno, materializando en palabras lo que él ya había pensado.

El interior de la vivienda se encontraba en un estado bastante descuidado. Había polvo sobre los muebles, ropas desordenadas en el sofá de la sala de estar y platos sucios acumulándose en la encimera de la cocina. Todo daba la misma sensación de abandono, como si en realidad no hubiese gente viviendo allí. Caminando en puntillas, Matthew fue adentrándose rumbo al dormitorio de aquel niño con el pecho apretado. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, excepto la del comedor, lo que hacía que la penumbra aumentara conforme se alejaba de él. Abrió la puerta, la que crujió un poco al ser apartada, y dio un par de pasos temerosos dentro del cuarto. Entonces le vio… y deseó salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

Los labios del niño estaban resecos, entreabiertos… porque no podía respirar. Su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente, y su garganta emitía un extraño sonido cada vez que aspiraba con desesperación una bocanada de aire, como un lamento ante la interminable lucha por hacer llegar el oxígeno a sus pulmones. Se notaba más delgado que antes; sus mejillas regordetas se habían hundido, marcándole de forma dolorosa los huesos a la altura de sus pómulos. Su piel, antes sonrosada, ahora tenía un enfermizo color a medio camino entre el blanco y el gris. Casi podía ver los vasos sanguíneos palpitando en su cuello.

— Q-Qué…— murmuró casi involuntariamente Matthew, sin poder apartar la mirada de ese cuerpo, ahora tan maltratado por aquella extraña enfermedad.

— No lo sé— susurró apenas el oso.

— No entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?

Kumajirou le miró, avanzó un poco hacia él, acarició una de sus manos con el hocico. Matthew estaba a punto de llorar.

— Él no estaba así antes… no… no estaba…

— Tranquilo, Matt. Tranquilo.

— Tengo que hacer algo para ayudarles.

El oso no respondió. Simplemente se adelantó un poco más, subiéndose a la cama y acurrucándose hecho un ovillo al lado del niño enfermo. El otro chico entendió.

— Lo dejo a tu cuidado, entonces— susurró débilmente antes de salir.

* * *

_No podía ser de otra manera, lamentablemente. Espero que esto aclare algunas dudas... no puedo esperar que les haya gustado, digo, a menos que alguien aquí odie a ChibiUSA (?)_

_Sin más que agregar, me retiro. Au revoir~_

_PD: Sorry Iggy... me da pena él en esta historia (?)_


	7. El encuentro

**Capítulo 7: El encuentro**

Cuando Arthur despertó, se llevó una mano hacia la frente, quejándose en voz baja y con las lágrimas a punto de caer nuevamente de sus ojos. Una vez pasado el olvido momentáneo que le proporcionaba el alcohol, el regreso a la realidad era demasiado duro. Las sienes le palpitaban dolorosamente, mientras una voz en su interior— tal vez la de su conciencia— le decía que beber era lo último que debería estar haciendo si quería ayudar a Alfred. _"¡Pero los médicos le desahuciaron, no hay nada que pueda hacer contra eso!"_ le respondió en un furioso pensamiento a la voz, escapándosele algunas lágrimas en el proceso. Alfred, ese niño pequeñito que había encontrado un día en la calle y había cuidado como si de su hermano menor se tratara… tan grave en esos momentos. Apenas si aceptaba la comida, sollozando por la sensación de ahogo que le invadía cada vez que llevaba una cucharada de su cena a la boca, tragando con dificultad. Además, como para empeorar la situación, el invierno se había adelantado, arruinando la última cosecha del otoño y dejando a todos en la aldea en una situación bastante precaria para los próximos meses. Las reservas a esas alturas ya se estaban agotando, y no había forma de reponerlas.

Un ruido en la cocina interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos, produciéndole extrañeza. Su cuerpo se movió espontáneamente hacia allá, sin reparar en un principio en el suelo barrido ni en los muebles sacudidos. Sus ojos simplemente miraron sin creérselo el mesón de la cocina, donde había una pila baja de platos mojados sobre un paño, y otra pila al lado con platos secos. Sólo entonces notó que la casa estaba más ordenada de como la recordaba en los últimos días. Era algo sospechoso… y extraño. ¿Quién entraría a la casa de otra persona para hacerle la limpieza? Es más, hace unos instantes acababa de escuchar el sonido de la vajilla. ¿Acaso esa persona seguía adentro?

_"Por favor que no me encuentre, por favor que no me encuentre" _suplicaba en su mente el joven espíritu, aovillándose lo más que podía al interior de su improvisado escondite. No sabía cómo curar una enfermedad, así que había optado por ayudar un poco al hombre con sus quehaceres domésticos. Obviamente, no estaba en sus planes que se despertara ante un ruido tan mínimo. Ahora podía escuchar sus pasos yendo de aquí a allá, abriendo puertas, alejándose de la cocina, pero regresando a ella casi de inmediato. No había forma de escapar; sólo le quedaba esperar a que se aburriera de buscarlo.

Lamentablemente, eso no sucedió, y quince minutos más tarde acabó descubriéndole, encogido al fondo de uno de los sacos donde guardaba las cosechas de granos. Sus ojos verdes, asombrados, se encontraron con los orbes azul violeta del niño. Un chillido de pánico resonó en la pequeña vivienda.

* * *

_Otro lunes y cumplo puntualmente con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia... esta vez enfocándome un poco más en el olvidado Arthur. Este capítulo me da una mezcla de ternura y tristeza..._

_Pero bueno, no estoy aquí para enrollarlos con mis tonterías. ¡Que tengan un buen lunes!_


	8. El nombre

**Capítulo 8: El nombre**

— ¿Q-Quién eres tú?— preguntó Arthur, incapaz de salir de la sorpresa.

El chico no respondió, revolviéndose en su lugar y gimiendo de miedo.

Al final, el desconocido que había entrado a su casa resultó ser sólo un niño. Un niño pequeño y asustado, hecho un ovillo al fondo del saco, como si quisiera seguir oculto a pesar que ya le habían descubierto. Cada detalle de él le hacía pensar en Alfred, desde el cabello dorado hasta el vaporoso camisón, desde la forma de sus ojos hasta la redondez de las mejillas. Frunció el ceño, enfadado consigo mismo. Estaba pensando en cosas imposibles.

— Oh, vamos, sal de ahí. No me obligues a sacarte yo.

El extraño volvió a chillar, sacudiendo la cabeza y temblando entero. Parecía a punto de llorar.

Arthur se sintió mal por haberle hablado así. Después de todo, probablemente no tenía culpa de nada. Carraspeó un poco, haciendo que el niño se frotara los párpados y levantara un poco el rostro para poder verle. Su mirada celeste— ¿o era violeta?— le examinaba con detalle.

— Mi nombre es Arthur— dijo entonces, bajando el volumen de su voz y tratando que sonara más dulce. El pequeño pareció notarlo, porque alzó un poco más la cabeza— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_"¿Qué debería hacer, Kumajirou?" _pensó, tratando de imaginarse qué consejo le daría su espíritu amigo. _"¿Debería decírselo? No parece una mala persona. Si lo fuera ya me habría hecho algo…"_

Se estremeció, pensando qué sería ese posible "algo". Luego sacudió la cabeza. ¡No tenía que pensar en cosas negativas! Abrió un poco la boca, intentó hablar… y todo lo que salió fue un sonido quejumbroso. Sentía la garganta apretada. Llevó una mano hacia ella, temblando. ¿Acaso había perdido la voz? ¡Eso no…! Trató de articular nuevamente esa palabra, con idénticos resultados. Sus cuerdas vocales sólo producían ruidos entrecortados. Con cada intento fallido, la angustia aumentaba. ¡Él quería hablar! ¡Quería poder decir su nombre otra vez! Entonces, algo húmedo surcó su rostro, atemorizándolo aún más. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

— G… k… m… ah…— las palabras seguían negándose a salir, las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas por primera vez.

— O-Oye… si no puedes decirlo no importa— le dijo Arthur al percatarse del estado del menor— Sólo sal de ahí, ¿sí?

El niño se negó, redoblando sus desesperados esfuerzos. Las cosas no podían acabar así, ¿verdad? No podían… no, no podían.

— M-Ma… Matthew… W-Wi… lliam… s…— susurró apenas entre sollozos.

Y el alivio inundó sus facciones cuando consiguió pronunciar aquellas palabras, a pesar de la quemazón en su garganta y de ese extraño líquido que escurría desde sus ojos.

* * *

_Matthew no es muy bueno siendo "humano", ¿eh? Mira que no saber lo que es una lágrima..._

_Aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo con un poco más de interacción entre Matthew y Arthur~_

_Y aviso desde ya que el siguiente es un capítulo corto. Cortísimo. Pero no va a ser adelantado por eso._

_Aff,a veces siento que estoy alargando mucho una misma situación... en fin._

_¡Hasta el próximo lunes!_


	9. El hermano

**Capítulo 9: El hermano**

Los brazos de Arthur eran cálidos.

En esos momentos, siendo estrechado contra ese pecho humano, podía notar claramente cómo el dolor de la soledad iba desapareciendo. Aquellas caricias suaves sobre su cabello le inducían un agradable sopor que no quería que terminara. La suave voz intentando tranquilizarlo se escuchaba casi lejana. Se habría quedado dormido a gusto entre esos brazos, pese a pertenecer a un desconocido que olía a alcohol, sólo por esa sensación de calma que había logrado infundirle. Tal vez, en algún momento, realmente se durmió, porque no recordaba mucho más de lo ocurrido ese día.

* * *

_Capítulo cortísimo, el penúltimo de los capítulos "tranquilos" antes que esta cosa empiece a caer en terrenos más "dramáticos". Como siempre, gracias por leer, y perdón por colgarlo tan tarde (aunque aún en lunes) esta vez._

_Au revoir~_


	10. El hogar

**Capítulo 10: El hogar.**

— ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

— No lo sé.

— Quieres decir… ¿no los recuerdas?

— No. Desde que tengo memoria he estado solo.

El mayor se sintió un poco incómodo por haber preguntado eso, pero Matthew no hizo gesto alguno de verse afectado. Estaba tendido boca arriba en la cama, mirando las vigas del techo con ojos soñadores. Le recordó un poco a Alfred en su primer encuentro, cuando estaba agazapado detrás de la pileta de la plaza, tratando de atrapar un pájaro. Ninguno de los dos parecía triste por el hecho de no tener padres, de ni siquiera haberlos conocido. La única diferencia entre uno y otro, era que Alfred en ese entonces era más pequeño, y no hablaba una sola palabra de inglés. Pero el instinto fraternal que le inducían era igualmente poderoso.

— Bueno, pues… Puedes… quedarte aquí si lo deseas—le dijo, acariciando su cabeza otra vez. Su cabello era tan fino y suave…

— ¿De verdad puedo?

— Sí, me encantaría que lo hicieras. Aunque no tengamos mucho en casa, saldremos adelante.

Arthur esbozó una ligera sonrisa, mirando con una mezcla de ternura y nostalgia a ese niño. No tenía idea cómo se las iba a ingeniar para sacar a los dos chicos adelante, más aún con todos los problemas que tenía actualmente, pero iba a hacer su mejor esfuerzo por ello.

Matthew se aovilló en la cama, volviéndose hacia su lado derecho para mirar a Arthur.

— ¿Qué es lo que se dice cuando alguien te dice algo que te agrada?

— ¿A qué te refieres…?

— Estoy feliz porque puedo quedarme. Eso me agrada. ¿Qué debería decir?

— Mmm… "Gracias", supongo.

— Gracias. Gracias, Arthur.

* * *

_Aww~_

_Bueno, he aquí que se acaba la primera mitad del fic, aproximadamente... y también entramos a la segunda etapa. Esa que mencioné en el capítulo pasado. Seeh... es hora de ponerse dramáticos. Lo que, como siempre, será entregado en pequeñas y lentas cuotas._

_¡Hasta el próximo lunes!_


	11. La presentación

**Capítulo 11: La presentación**

— Hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas.

Matthew abrió con temor los ojos, clavando su mirada en la de Arthur. Éste tenía una sonrisa triste en el rostro. _"No…"_

Sabía que iba a pasar, pero no se esperó que fuese el mismo día en que le aceptaran en esa casa. Y no se sentía preparado para mirar el rostro de ese chico otra vez. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que podría estar sucediendo, y lo que menos quería era una confirmación de aquellas terribles sospechas.

— ¿Quién es?— susurró, tragando saliva ruidosamente.

— Alguien a quien aprecio mucho. Él será tu hermano de ahora en adelante, así que, trátalo con cariño, ¿sí?

Le tendió la mano, ayudándolo a levantarse y guiándolo a ese dormitorio. Matthew empezó a temblar.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— T-Tengo miedo…

— No tienes por qué tenerlo. Alfred es un buen chico, seguro que se alegrará mucho al verte.

_"Lo dudo…" _pensó el chico, encogiéndose cuando Arthur abrió la puerta.

El enfermo se volvió al escuchar el chirrido de los goznes.

— ¡Arthur!— exclamó, pero la tos ahogó el resto de la oración.

— No te esfuerces tanto, Alfred— le reprochó Arthur, aunque su tono era más preocupado que severo.

— ¡No pasa nada! Estoy perfectamente bien, ¿lo ves?— le sonrió, aunque su rostro pálido y su aspecto delicado gritaban lo contrario.

— Claro que lo veo, _honey_— se mordió el labio, reprimiendo un sollozo. Se adelantó hacia él, acariciándole los mechones opacos— ¿Sabes? Hoy tengo una sorpresa para ti.

— ¿En serio? ¡_Awesome_! ¿Qué es, qué es?

— Lo encontré en la cocina… es realmente muy lindo.

— ¿Pero qué es? ¡Vamos, no seas malo y dime!

— Matthew, ven aquí.

El aludido se acercó, aún temblando.

— ¿Es un perrito?

— No, no es un perrito— rió Arthur, besándole la frente.

— ¿Es un pato? ¿Un conejo? ¿Un caballo?

— No es ningún animal, Alfred.

— ¿Entonces…?

— Hum… H-Hola…

Alfred pegó un salto, mirando con ojos sorprendidos al niño que acababa de llegar a su lado. El asombro fue tal, que empezó a respirar con dificultad, entreabriendo la boca e hiperventilando.

— Él es Matthew, Alfred. Va a vivir con nosotros ahora.

— M-Matthew… E-Es… se parece mucho a mí, ¿no?

— Eso mismo pensé cuando lo vi.

Alfred se dobló un poco, llevándose las manos al pecho y tratando de calmarse.

—J-Jamás pensé… Oh, Arthur… ¡Qué genial! ¡Ya no estaré solo cuando te vayas a trabajar!

Matthew no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos, bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada.

* * *

_Vaya un día largo... como si hubiese durado seis semanas (?)_

_Como dije, los problemas asoman poco a poco desde este capítulo. Sin embargo, no hay mucho más que pueda decir al respecto..._

_Y para cierta personita que de seguro me va a preguntar de nuevo (?) le digo: Que Kumajirou no hable no significa que no esté allí. Es sólo que, en estos capítulos, quería profundizar más en la relación de Matthew con los humanos. Es todo._

_Cambio y fuera._


	12. La culpa

**Capítulo 12: La culpa**

Alfred tenía momentos en los que parecía estar sano y momentos en los que apenas si podía moverse.

Aquel era uno de esos primeros momentos.

— ¡Matthew, juguemos a la guerra! ¡Tú serás los indios y yo seré el héroe que salve al poblado!

— ¿Eh? ¿Eso significa que yo soy el malo?

— ¡Claro! Porque los indios queman las casas y se llevan a las mujeres. ¡Y yo impediré que lo hagas!

— No sé si quiero hacer eso…

— Oh, ¡vamos! Sólo es un juego, Matt. Ahora, ¡ven! Tengo a cien hombres conmigo, armados con fusiles y dagas, esperando por el nuevo ataque del jefe indio.

— A-Ah, pero, ¡no sé qué hacer! Y-Yo…

— ¿Acaso nunca has jugado a esto?

— No…

— ¿Y no sabes cómo son los gritos de guerra de los indios?

— Me temo que eso tampoco…

— Mira, es fácil. Pones las manos así, como haciendo un tubo, y después gritas cosas raras.

— ¿Cosas raras?

— ¡Sí! Así como, con muchas úes y eles.

Llevó sus manos juntas a los labios, carraspeando un poco para hacer su grito de guerra. Sin embargo, ni bien hubo comenzado, un acceso de tos le interrumpió, haciendo que se recogiera contra sí mismo. Parecía estar ahogándose, de lo violenta que era la tos, lo que aterró a Matthew.

— ¡A-Alfred!

No recibió respuesta. En vez de eso, Alfred se encogió más, empezando a botar una espuma rojiza por la boca. El extraño fluido manchó la ropa de cama y salpicó un poco al espíritu, quien, desesperado, le abrazaba para tratar de tranquilizarle.

— L-Lo sien-

— No digas nada, por Dios, Alfred. Concéntrate sólo en mejorarte.

Matthew hundió su rostro en el hombro de su "hermano", mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

* * *

_Lo sabía, sabía que debí subir esto el domingo. Ah... lo que es irse de vacaciones... recién conseguí un poco de internet móvil para actualizar xDU_

_Que pasen bien lo que les queda de verano... si es que no han entrado a clases ya (?)_


	13. La agonía

**Capítulo 13: La agonía**

— ¿Alfred va a morir?

Arthur se volvió con brusquedad hacia Matthew, quien se encogió al notar esa reacción.

— Perdón.

El mayor suspiró, se masajeó las sienes, tomó aire un par de veces.

— Dije algo malo, ¿verdad?

— Alfred no va a morir. Quítate esa idea de la cabeza.

— Pero está tan débil…

— No va a morir, porque yo no lo permitiré, ¿entiendes? No importa lo que haya dicho el médico o lo que murmuren los del pueblo. No va a morir.

— Está bien…

— Así que no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso. ¿De acuerdo?

— Sí.

— Perfecto.

Matthew se alejó, bajando la cabeza. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo. Que no le preocupaba la situación de su ahora hermano. Lo peor es que, a cada día que pasaba, una idea se consolidaba con más fuerza en su mente.

— Me da pena Arthur— susurró Kumajirou, lo que hizo a Matthew sobresaltarse— Está negándose a ver lo evidente.

— ¿Evidente?

— A Alfred no le queda mucho tiempo. ¿Lo has visto? Se está volviendo transparente. Dentro de poco morirá y se convertirá en un espíritu. Sin importar lo que haga ese humano. Sí, Arthur me da mucha pena.

— ¡Kumajirou! N-no lo… no lo digas de esa forma.

— Pero si tú también lo crees, ¿o me equivoco?

Matthew sollozó, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

— Quiero creer en las palabras de Arthur— murmuró bajito, con la voz quebrada.

— Pobre de ti también, entonces.

* * *

_Odio el título de este capítulo y odio esta conversación T^T_


	14. La decisión

**Capítulo 14: La decisión**

Alfred ya no podía siquiera sentarse en la cama. Pasaba sus días postrado, en una duermevela inquieta de la que apenas despertaba. Y, en los escasos momentos en que abría sus ojos, parecía que una película blanquecina los cubriera. Ya no hablaba, ni recibía comida; ya no reconocía la voz, el rostro de Arthur. Había acabado encerrado en su mundo, luchando por una vida que le pertenecía cada vez menos. Arthur dejó de ir a verle, sufriendo en silencio junto a las botellas de ron.

Y Matthew… a Matthew le consumía la culpa. Hecho un ovillo en un rincón del cuarto, miraba de vez en cuando a su hermano, atormentándose con ideas pesimistas. Kumajirou, a su lado, no era capaz de animarlo. Ambos parecían estar esperando aquel final, tan evidente y tan indeseado.

— ¿Será que no se puede evitar, Kumajirou?— susurró una tarde, agotado de tanto llorar.

— No me lo preguntes a mí. Tú crees saber cómo… pero te da miedo intentarlo.

— ¡Yo no sé qué hacer! ¡Por eso te lo pregunto!

— Mientes. Tienes una idea bien clara de qué es lo que sucede. Si sabes qué es lo que sucede, sabes cómo solucionarlo. El problema es que te asusta lo que implica aquello, si resultara ser verdad.

Matthew desvió la mirada, jugando nervioso con su cabello.

— No sé de qué me hablas.

— Sí lo sabes. También deberías saber que no puedes engañarme.

Silencio. Una brisa fría se coló por la ventana.

— Perdona. Lo he estado retrasando mucho, ¿verdad?

— Es porque tienes miedo. Tienes miedo de que no resulte… y también tienes miedo de que resulte. Es comprensible.

— No lo es. Arthur me dijo que debía cuidar a mi hermano, no… hacerle esto.

— Es otra cosa que odio de los humanos. Sus inseguridades.

— ¡Está bien, lo haré! Lo… haré.

Se levantó, caminando hacia el cuerpo durmiente de Alfred.

— ¿Qué es lo que harás?

— Devolverle aquello que siempre le perteneció. Su cuerpo— y le besó.

* * *

_¿Una luz de esperanza, tal vez?_


	15. Las consecuencias

**Capítulo 15: Las consecuencias**

A la mañana siguiente, Arthur fue despertado por unas manos que le remecían. Se removió, negándose a abrir los ojos y aterrizar nuevamente en la dolorosa realidad. Volvieron a remecerle.

— Por favor, Matthew… no me hagas esto.

Recibió un puntapié en las canillas, lo que le hizo incorporarse con brusquedad.

— ¡Yo no soy Matthew!— se quejó el niño, haciendo un puchero.

Arthur no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Se frotó los párpados, mirándolo con sorpresa mal disimulada.

— ¿Alfred?

— _¡Yes! _¡Y tengo hambre! ¡Dame desayuno!

Arthur se levantó como un autómata, agachándose a su altura y abrazándolo con fuerza. Alfred se quejó.

— ¡Gracias al cielo!— susurró quedamente, apretándolo más contra sí y hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello. Era real, demasiado real para ser un sueño.

— ¡N-No! ¡Arthur, suéltame! ¡Estoy molesto contigo! ¡Me confundiste con Matthew y apestas a esa cosa fea que te dije que no bebieras!

— Perdona— la voz quebrada, los brazos temblorosos sin soltarle— Creí que no volvería a verte, perdóname.

— ¡Pero si tú lo dijiste! Que yo era fuerte, que podía con esto… ¿Acaso era mentira?

— Claro que no, Alfred. Sólo soy un tonto que se asustó al verte así. Ven, vamos a desayunar.

Le levantó en brazos, notando lo ligero que se había vuelto ese cuerpo. Alfred había adelgazado mucho, y su piel aún se notaba pálida y reseca, pero el que estuviera ahora de pie llenaba de esperanzas a Arthur.

El niño rió al verse elevado, al sentir el alivio de su hermano mayor.

— Hace mucho que no hacías esto.

— ¿Esto?

— Cargarme… las cosas se ven tan geniales desde esta altura.

— Eso es porque estabas muy grande, pero creo que esta ocasión lo amerita— respondió, guiñándole un ojo.

— _¡Awesome!_ ¿También habrá cosas ricas para comer?

— Ya veremos~

Ambos desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina, riendo y comentando cualquier cosa.

Ninguno notó la ausencia de Matthew.

* * *

_¿Por qué no existen las cosas perfectas?_

_Bueh... he comenzado clases, por eso actualizo a esta hora. Y les tengo una sorpresita para el próximo capítulo. Eso. ¡Cuídense!_


	16. El niño

**Capítulo 16: El niño**

— Se ven tan felices…— murmuró Matthew, contemplándolos a través de la ventana.

Aún parecía un ser humano, pero sabía que eso no le duraría mucho. A medida que Alfred fuera recuperándose, él empezaría a perder solidez. Volvería a ser esa esencia invisible que ningún humano era capaz de ver. _"Ellos lo notarán." _Mejor irse antes que eso ocurriera. Irse antes que descubrieran su verdadera naturaleza.

Pero dolía.

— Kumajirou…

— Hiciste lo correcto.

— Me había acostumbrado a ser notado. A que me hablaran, a que quisieran jugar conmigo.

— Pero no querías ser humano, en realidad. Si lo hubieses querido, habrías probado la comida humana.

Matthew rió brevemente.

— Arthur no es precisamente un buen cocinero… Aquellos platos no parecían especialmente comestibles— volvió a reír, recordando cómo tenía que fingir emoción y esconder la "comida" cuando Arthur no le estaba mirando— Además…

Abrazó al osezno, levantándolo del suelo y echándoselo al hombro.

— Te dije que quería estar contigo.

* * *

_Supongo que no es tan malo después de todo..._

_._

_._

_._

_En otras noticias, mi cumpleaños será este jueves y me hará cambiar de folio. Sí... he alcanzado los 20 años y sigo sin sentirme como una adulta. Para eso, decidí hacer una "despedida de mis 19". Así que...*redoble de tambores (?)* ¡A partir de hoy, un capítulo diario, hasta llegar a mi cumple! ¡Que dé inicio la cuenta regresiva!_

_ Esop~ ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	17. La nostalgia

**Capítulo 17: La nostalgia**

— ¿Arthur?

— ¿Sí?

— Yo… ¿tenía un gemelo?

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Arthur se volvió, cuchara en mano, al quinceañero que se recargaba en el marco de la puerta. Estaba con la cabeza gacha, mirando el balanceo de su pie derecho.

— Hubo una vez un chico igual a mí en esta casa, ¿verdad?

— No sé de qué estás hablando— Arthur regresó a atender la olla, revolviendo algo que tal vez fuera un guisado.

— Un niño pequeño, que hablaba bien bajito… recuerdo haber jugado con él, esa vez en que estuve muy enfermo—. La cuchara golpeó con fuerza el metal.

— ¿Qué te dije sobre eso, Alfred?

El aludido se encogió en su lugar, desviando la mirada. Casi podía sentir la severa mirada del mayor sobre su nuca.

— Que no te gustaba recordar esa época— dijo con la boca pequeña, como si le hubieran regañado— Pero es que tengo curiosidad… estoy seguro que ese niño estuvo aquí. ¿En serio no sabes nada sobre él?

— Alfred… siempre hemos sido tú y yo. Debes de estar imaginándote cosas.

El joven frunció el ceño, torciendo la boca en un gesto disconforme. No creía estar mal. Había un niño ahí, tomándole de las manos y acariciándole el rostro. Hablándole siempre entre susurros, como si estuviera contando secretos. Mirándole con esos ojos, de un extraño tono violeta, que le hacían parecer como si no fuera de este mundo.

— Alfred, está lista la comida.

— Yo tuve un hermano más, aparte de ti.

Arthur suspiró, fingiendo molestia. En realidad estaba preocupado. No esperaba que Alfred recordara a Matthew. Había confiado en que el tiempo que estuvieron juntos no era el suficiente para generar una memoria tan persistente. En que el estado de Alfred no era el mejor para fijar recuerdos. Que aún estaba pequeño. Pero, a pesar de todo, Alfred recordaba a Matthew. Lo que le ponía en un problema. ¿Cómo le explicaría que el niño se esfumó el mismo día en que él comenzó a sanarse?

La otra opción que quedaba era negarlo todo. Y era lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

_Segundo capi de la cuenta regresiva~ :)_

_._

_._

_._

_¿Fue un salto muy apresurado en el tiempo?_


	18. Lo inesperado

**Capítulo 18: Lo inesperado**

En la noche de su decimoctavo cumpleaños, Alfred se despertó con la sensación de estar siendo observado. Se levantó con brusquedad, mirando a todas partes. La habitación estaba en silencio; sólo escuchó un quejido, que bien pudo ser la madera, y un ligero frufrú cuando las cortinas se movieron. Bajó de la cama, yendo hacia la ventana y abriendo las cortinas de par en par.

La ventana estaba cerrada.

En sus cristales, sin embargo, pudo ver un reflejo que no le pertenecía.

El reflejo volteó, moviéndose con velocidad hacia la puerta. Pero Alfred fue más rápido, rodeando la cama e interponiéndose entre la puerta y _aquello._Una brisa tibia, que no venía de ningún lado, le golpeó en el rostro.

— ¿Quién eres?— exclamó desafiante, aunque le temblaban las rodillas.

La presencia intentó retroceder, moviéndose como si quisiera atravesar la pared. Alfred apenas podía distinguirla… era tan sólo una silueta a través de la cual se veía el paisaje un poco borroso. La miró fijamente, como si con eso pudiera retenerla.

Sorprendentemente, lo hizo.

La presencia suspiró, deslizándose lentamente hacia su cama. Unas ligeras arrugas aparecieron de la nada sobre las frazadas, por lo que dedujo que la "sombra" se había sentado allí— si es que fuera correcto llamarla de esa manera—. Alfred avanzó hacia ella, tragando saliva.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me estabas mirando mientras dormía?

— Yo…

A Alfred casi se le escapa un grito cuando le escuchó hablar. En realidad no se esperaba que le respondieran. La silueta se encogió al notar su reacción.

— No, no. Habla, por favor. ¿Qué ibas a decir?

— Yo…— y sonaba como a brisa, como a lluvia, como a pasos sobre la hierba húmeda— Soy Matthew… n-no sé si me recuerdes…

— ¿Matthew?

— Sí… Verás, nosotros…

— Espera— le detuvo, tragando grueso por los nervios— Yo... Q-Quisiera verte. Es decir… Me pareció que te reflejabas en la ventana.

— Puede ser… ¿Quieres probar?

— Vale.

La silueta se levantó, avanzando hacia la superficie vidriada. Alfred también se acercó, notando que, en efecto, se podía distinguir la figura translúcida de un chico como de su edad. Las semejanzas con su propio reflejo eran tales que se sorprendió.

— Es como si fuéramos gemelos…

— Algo parecido dijiste el día que nos conocimos— asintió Matthew, dedicándole una sonrisa apenas perceptible. Sin embargo, su semblante lucía triste.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

— Pareciera que fueras a llorar en cualquier momento…

Matthew desvió la mirada, temblando. O tal vez ese era un efecto secundario de su transparencia.

— No nos conocimos en las mejores circunstancias… Tú estabas muy enfermo.

Aquella simple frase despertó aquel recuerdo dormido: un chico de quince años preguntándole a su hermano mayor por alguien. Y más atrás todavía. Una frustrada guerra entre indios y colonos, unas caricias en el pelo, unas canciones mezcladas con risas, unos cuentos cuando el dolor apenas y le dejaba dormir.

— Era mi culpa— agregó, rompiendo el ensueño— Fui el responsable de esa enfermedad. Lo siento.

Alfred apretó los puños, bajando la vista.

— Me prometí que no regresaría, pero te echaba de menos… necesitaba verte de nuevo. Agradecerte por dejarme saber lo que era ser un humano. Disculparme por todo lo que te hice sufrir. No me esperaba que… pudieras enterarte de esta visita.

— No eres del todo invisible. Eres más bien… borroso. Y puedo sentirte.

Matthew rió brevemente, y su risa fue como el tintineo de un cristal siendo golpeado tres cuartos más allá.

— Gracias. Pensé que estarías molesto, pero… Gracias.

— Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. No tiene sentido venir a culparte ahora.

— Ya veo.

Se quedaron en silencio, Alfred mirando al suelo y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Aún era incapaz de creerlo. Matthew no era un sueño. No era un invento suyo; no era un "amigo imaginario", como Arthur le dijo tantas veces, tantas…

— Alfred…

— ¿Sí?

— Debo irme.

Algo se rompió.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Nada, sólo… debo irme.

Algo se rompió. Una esperanza.

— Dame una razón lógica para eso.

— ¿Eh?

Aunque tal vez no fuera demasiado tarde.

— No quiero que te vayas. Acabo de encontrarte, ¿y ya te vas? ¿Acaso las cosas no pueden ser como antes?

— No pueden, ¿no me entendiste?

Tal vez podría juntar los pedazos.

— ¡No! ¡Quiero que seas humano de nuevo!

— ¡Pero eso significaría que volverías a enfermar! Alfred… Cuando me volví humano, fue porque estaba usando tu cuerpo. Estaba consumiendo tu vida para hacerla mía. ¡No volveré a hacer algo tan terrible!

— ¿Es que acaso no hay otra forma, Matthew?

Forzarlos a encajar el uno con el otro, unirlos con pegamento si fuera necesario.

— La hay, pero… No puedo hacerlo. Se lo prometí a un amigo.

Entonces, sin saber bien cómo, esa esperanza rota fue restaurada.

— Matthew… haz lo que hiciste esa vez. Quédate conmigo.

— No…

— Confía en mí.

— ¡No quiero…!

— ¿Lastimarme? No es necesario… Pudiste revertirlo esa vez, ¿no?

— ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

— Eso tiene todo que ver, Matthew.

* * *

_Y... Fin. El siguiente cap es el epílogo ;) ¡Nos vemos mañana, en el día más bello de marzo- digo, mi cumpleaños!_


	19. Epílogo

**Capítulo 19: Epílogo.**

—…Y es por eso que Matt es el chico perfecto.

— ¡H-Hermano! Me avergüenzas…

— No te sientas apenado, Matthew, ¡si tu hermano tiene razón! ¡Eres adorable! ¡Y ese peluche de oso polar que llevas no hace más que aumentar tu encanto!

Las otras integrantes del "club de fans" que acababa de ganarse Matthew en la discoteca apoyaron a su líder, haciendo comentarios tan ridículos y cursis que harían sonrojar a cualquiera. Y Alfred reía, abrazado a ese poste rojo en que se había convertido su hermano.

— Ya, chicas, paren un poco sus halagos, ¡que a Mattie le va a estallar la cabeza de pura vergüenza!

Aquel comentario no hizo más que exaltar a las chicas, quienes empezaron a chillar cosas sin sentido, eufóricas. Y habrían seguido así, de no ser por el ataque de repentina tos que le dio a Alfred.

— Hey, deberías cuidarte ese resfriado, bombón.

— ¡Sí! Hasta te ves un poco pálido, ¿seguro estás bien?

— ¡Estoy perfecto! ¡Además, tengo mi medicina justo aquí!

Alfred miró de reojo a Matthew, quien empezó a asustarse y retroceder. Sabía demasiado bien lo que _esa _mirada significaba.

— Oh, no, Alfred. ¡No vas a hacer eso!

— Pero, Matthew, ¡tú mismo lo dijiste! ¡Debo tomar mi medicina apenas aparezcan los primeros síntomas!

— ¡Pero aquí no! ¿Acaso no ves que estamos en una fiesta, rodeados de…?

No alcanzó a terminar. Alfred ya estaba sobre él, tomándole de la nuca y plantándole un beso de _esos_, dejando con la boca abierta a todo el club de fans. Matthew trastabilló, cayó al suelo e hizo que Alfred también, pero éste siguió a su aire, besándole como si no hubiera un mañana. No fue hasta que media discoteca les rodeó con ojos curiosos que se separó, relamiéndose los labios. Matthew estaba que brillaba de tanto sonrojo. Alfred, en cambio, se levantó como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— Y así, señoritas, es como se cura un resfriado. Nada de hamburguesas o pastillas raras— dijo con suficiencia, antes de recibir un capón.

— ¡Desvergonzado pervertido!— le acusó Matthew con un dedo, apretando al oso de peluche contra su pecho antes de salir corriendo.

— ¡O-Oye, espera!— echó una ojeada a las chicas, todavía impresionadas por la escena que se acababa de montar, y empezó a perseguirle. Le pilló cuando ya estaba corriendo por el estacionamiento.

— ¡Eres un tonto!

— Venga, que no ha sido para tanto…

— ¿Que no es para tanto? ¡Todos estaban mirándonos, Alfred! ¡Todos! ¿Qué es lo que te dije sobre los besos en público?

— Que no lo haga porque la gente se cree que es incesto, lo sé, pero… ¡es que estaban esas chicas!

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

— Tenía que mostrarles por qué ellas no pueden tener al chico perfecto.

Otro capón para Alfred F. Jones.

— Es por eso que la gente se cree que eres idiota.

— ¡Tú calla, oso polar de pacotilla!

— Oso kermode para tu información.

— La misma cosa. Además, estás dentro de un oso polar de peluche. ¿O me equivoco, Kumasaburo?

— Kumajirou.

— Ya, no se peleen. Kumajirou, Alfred no es idiota, sólo demasiado impulsivo. Y Alfred, ya te dije que Kumajirou es un oso kermode. Deja de molestarlo con lo de "oso polar", ya aburre.

Ambos hicieron un gesto de desdén, mirando de reojo al otro como diciendo "Ganaste esta vez, pero sólo porque está Matthew".

— Mejor vamos a casa, ¿sí?

— Ya qué. Igual no nos van a dejar entrar a la discoteca de nuevo.

— Porque causaron un escándalo allí dentro, ustedes dos.

— ¡No me lo recuerdes!

— No era un escándalo.

* * *

— Al…

— ¿Sí, Mattie?

— ¿No echas de menos a Arthur?

— Mmm… pues sí, a veces. Más que nada cuando recuerdo mi infancia. Antes que se volviera un viejo cascarrabias, tú sabes. ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Es que a veces me pregunto… si estuvo bien arrastrarte a todo esto. Atarte a lo que soy.

— Nah, no te preocupes por tonterías. La inmortalidad es _awesome._

— ¿No te aburres de vivir tanto tiempo?

— Para nada. ¡Siempre hay cosas que hacer! Además, nunca es lo mismo. El mundo cambia tanto, es sorprendente. ¡Hemos conocido miles de lugares geniales! Jamás podría haber hecho todo eso en una sola vida.

— Ya veo…

— Además, te tengo a ti… eso es lo mejor que pude haber pedido.

—…Eres tan cursi a veces— susurró antes de acariciar su mejilla. Alfred rió, tomándole por la muñeca y derribándolo contra el colchón.

Kumajirou tendría que dormir afuera otra vez.

* * *

_._

_Y así acaba mi historia n° 19, en su 19° capítulo, en el día en que dejo de tener 19. Espero el próximo año no estar haciendo algo similar xDDDD Y estar más productiva este año._

_Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que siguieron esta historia, a quienes dejaron reviews, a quienes la añadieron a sus favoritos... Pero, sobre todo, gracias a TI :)_

_Bye-bye!_


End file.
